the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
STWCHB Timeline
STWCHB utilizes a 'first come first serve' continuity built upon the earliest works; official or otherwise, so long as they do not contradict previous installments used to build the timeline. Note: As a timeline alternative to the main continuity it's been determined that characters from the past can be present in this continuity though they'll be different because the world around them is different- events have played out differently putting them in different places. Note: It turns out that in TOS hints are made to it taking place in the 22nd century, and making it the 23rd became one of the earliest retcons in the series. Unfortunately this RP series launched without knowledge of this fact, and thus that specific retcon has been integrated into the setting with the first RP taking place in 2270. Chronology of Events in the STWCHB Continuity. 20th Century 1993 Genetically Engineered supermen take power over nations on Earth igniting the Eugenics Wars. (TOS: "Space Seed") 21st Century 2000 Travel between the Lunar colony and Earth has become routine. That same year a Human is born on the Moon, becoming the first of the Humans of the Sol system not born on Earth. 2 2002 Humans of the Sol system send one of Earth's first Interstellar Probes, Nomad, into space. "The Changeling" 2003 United Nations Solar Fleet (UNSF) is established for exploration and transport, and works closely with national space agencies to acquire ships to support it's mission. 2 2014 Space Homesteading Act is passed with a provision that the UNSF provide transport to homesteaders. The UNSF finds it's self having to serve increasingly as a peacekeeping and rescue force. 2 2019 The first DY-500 Wheeler Class vessel is produced. It's powered by a fission reactor and built from surplus submarine hulls (from the Eugenics Wars) reconfigured for cryogenic transport as sleeper ships. 2 2020 Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher commands the first manned mission to Saturn on the UNSS Lewis and Clark. "Tomorrow is Yesterday" 2028 SS Iberville, a DY-100 class transport is destroyed shortly after launch. 2029 Irillium, a trans-uranic element with an atomic mass of 305, is first discovered by Humans in stable form in asteroids, in the Sol star system's asteroid belt. 3 2030 Zefram Cochrane is born. 20XX The Earth-Romulan Conflict Balance of Terror, war fought with atomic weapons, communication via radio, no visual communication, atomic powered vessels, and de-facto no quater. All point to the use of DY class starships. 2041 The First Romulan-Klingon War kicks off after a Klingon vessel destroys a Romulan scoutship. 2043 A revolt against behavior-control brain implants, which had become popular in use on Earth begins this year. 2044 Lisa Cochrane, Zefram's mother, is killed along with her Husband during the Mind Control Riots. Zefram's only 14 at the time of his parent's deaths. 2045 * Amid the ongoing riots the United Nations celebrates 100 years of Sol System-wide observance. * Jeremy Grayson, a peace advocate and supporter of a stronger more centralized United Nations (United Earth Movement) dies of a stroke in October. 2047 The revolt, know by some as the Mind Control Riots, comes to an end this year. On Earth at least the use of these had ceased, until similar devices would be revisited in the 2260s under the United Federation of Planets along with other implants. 2048 The First Earth-Kzin War begins with a Kzinti invasion of the Sol System. 2049 Dilithium is discovered on Jupitor V 3 2050 Zefram Cochrane discovers Space Warp at the age of 20. The recently discovered Dilithium is eventually, but not initially adapted to fuel a drive utilizing Space Warp. 2 2062 The Fundamental Declaration of the Martian Colonies, establishing Mars as a world capable of determining it's own path free from the United Nations of Earth is written. The warp capable vessels of the Earth-Kzin War had been built on Mars and many UNSF captains where Martian- effectively if Earth where to not accept this declaration it would mean war. Having already been war weary from the First Earth-Kzin War the UN accepts the declaration with the Secretary-General stating that Mars has proven it's self worthy of such a sovereign honor during the war, and that Earth and Mars will enter the coming years as father and son- but a son who has gotten on his feet- a son who has gone off to war and returned. Negotiations allow for the UN to commission ships from Martian Ship Yards as it had before, and thus the Martian economy recovers and the Sol System grows stronger to protect it's self from future invasions. 5 2065 The Valiant is launched. It eventually becomes the first vessel to reach the galactic barrier though this would not be known until the year 2265. 2067 * The UNSS Amity answers the distress signal of a disabled Vulcan vessel, initiating first contact with the Vulcans. 5 The Amity saved the Vulcan crew and at their insistence returned them to Vulcan. This established a cordial relations between Earth and Vulcan. With hostile Kzinti attempting to prey upon the people of Earth it was a pleasure to find a near Human species that wasn't trying to harm Humanity. However being pacifist Vulcans would not aid Earth militarily in their wars- but would aid them in technological progress when it was deemed appropriate by Vulcan's government. * The Great Awakening on Argellius II occurs, transforming the once violent society into a placid one. 2068 It becomes socially acceptable on Earth for woman to go about topless 4 2069 * The Fourth Earth-Kzin War comes to a close with the Treaty of Sirus which has restricted the Kzinti to operating a police force rather then a proper military. "The Slaver Weapon"2 * At the peak of the Skorr Empire, the philosopher Alar sets in motion the processes of reforming his people from a warrior society to dedicated pacifists. "The Jihad" 2079 The SS Bonaventure is the first Earth ship (the UNSF warp capable ships of the Earth-Kzin Wars where built on Mars) equipped with a Warp Drive. It goes missing on it's third voyage in what has become known as the Delta Triangle. "The Time Trap"2 22nd Century 2112 Johnathan Archer is born. 2117 Zefram Cochrane goes missing. Cochrane had insisted on being in the forefront of warp drive research- not just the forefront but the front line- doing testing when he could and in this specific incident he vanished. "Metamorphosis" 2119 Henry Archer gives an opening dedication speech to the Warp Complex in Montana, USA; Earth in light of Cochrane's disappearance. 2124 Henry Archer dies of Clarke's Disease. 2125 The United Federation of Planets is established after a period of interstellar war. 3 2129 Earth-Vulcan Cultural Exchange Program begins as a way to bring the people of the Federation closer together. 2 2147 The USS Carla Barton visits Rigel II on a humanitarian mission and devises a serum for the Rigellian Plague, which is now known as the Rigellian Kassaba Fever. This was accomplished with the recently invented Medical Tricorder. 5 2151 Johnathan Archer, son of Henry Archer, is appointed captain of one of Earth's first starships commissioned specifically to serve in the United Federation of Planets Star Fleet. T'Pol serves as Science Officer having taken part in the Earth-Vulcan Cultural Exchange some years prior. Tucker is also serving on the vessel, having taken on Cochrane's philosophy regarding being on the frontline of development in Warp technology. 2167 Three factions of Anti-Federation members of the Human population settle the Horatius system at the edge of known space. Mission to Horatius (Primary Resource) One group is anti-technology seeking to return to a primitive way of existence, a second group uses LSD in it's religious practices, and the third consists of authoritarians, xenophobes, and elitist who had been acting as political dissidents in the UFP. Among those to depart is John Fredrick Paxton of Mars who settles on the world of Bavarya in the Horatious Star System. 23rd Century 2223 * Deltan Union joins the UFP. * The Federation-Klingon Cold War initiates after a disastrous first contact between the two powers. 2233 * James R. Kirk is born in Iowa, USA; Earth to George and Winona Kirk. 2241 * Barbara McCoy is born, the daughter of Leonard McCoy. Key comic: Furlough to Fury (1976) | Primary Resource 2243 * Doctor Richard Daystrom invents the Duotronic Computer. 2245 * The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) is launched with President Samuel Solomon Qasr in attendance of the event and partaking in ceremonies by Christening the new vessel. Robert April is in command. Novel: The Counter-Clock Incident (1976) * Jonathan Archer's death. * The Battle of Donatu V, part of the 'bush wars' between the UFP and the Klingon Empire takes place with the results being inconclusive. 2246 * Governor Kudos massacres a portion of Tarsus IV's population during a time of famine unaware of a relief fleet in bound. He quickly becomes one of the most hated men in the Federation after his speech, which suggested Eugenics sympathy, was heard on other worlds after the fleet arrived. Kudos managed to avoid capture by authorities. James R. Kirk was one of the few to have witnessed the massacres first hand- his family having moved from Earth to Tarsus IV prior to this famine. 2252 * Christopher Pike becomes captain of the USS Enterprise, succeeding Robert April. Trek: Early Voyages issue 1 2254 * The USS Enterprise under Christopher Pike gets involved in a bush war around the planet Pharos where rogue elements in the Marrat Nebula where rallied to action by the Klingon Kaaj, son of Torg who intended to use these hostilities to undermine the Federation's efforts in the region and obtain the Dilithium rich planet Pharos for the Empire. Pike to prevent this situation from becoming an all out war ignited the planet's Dilithium deposits destroying any material value the world would hold to either the Federation or the Klingons. This started a long standing rivalry between Pike and Kaaj. Trek: Early Voyages issue 2 * Pike is abducted by the inhabitants of Talos IV. The Cage | Star Trek Early Voyages issue 4 'Nor Iron Bars a Cage' * A conflict with the Tholian Assembly, waged through the Chakuun associates of the Tholian Assembly, occurs and is seen as another example of the Tholian's unpredictability. Events on the planet Theta Kalyb lead to the realization that the Tholians consider interstellar borders to be fluid- changing with the rotation of the galaxy's spirals and the orbit of planets. This realization and the Chakuun's withdraw from Theta Kalyb allowed for a peace to be negotiated. Trek: Early Voyages issues 10 and 11 2263 * Barbara McCoy graduates from University. 2266 * Star Fleet issues new uniforms replacing the Yellow, Green, and Blue variants with Red, Yellow, and a lighter Blue. * Christopher Pike suffers disfigurement and disability after a disaster on a J-Class Training vessel. * Under James R. Kirk the USS Enterprise finds a planet designated K-G, and begin approaching it. They pass through a strange mist that turns out to be spores flung into space from K-G. Spores that (entering in much the way the red mist vampire eventually would) transform some of the Guinea Pigs in sickbay into carnivorous plant creatures that attack Kirk and Spock. A landing party on K-G finds that the spores do this to certain life forms and that those transformed eat the untransformed for food, herding them like cattle or hunting them like sharks. Crewman Hunt is a person transformed by these spores. After saving Jane Rand from being eaten the away team is beamed back on board and Kirk - determining that these space faring spores are a threat to all life in the galaxy- gives General Order 24 which is carried out destroying all life on planet K-G. Key Comic issue 1 'The Planet of No Return' (1967) 2267 * The USS Enterprise comes to the aid of various Anti-Federation Utopian Colonies who had not been in contact with the Federation since their establishment less then a century ago after a distress call is received. Mission to Horatius * First Contact between the United Federation of Planets and the Gorn Alliance "Arena" * The Klingon-Federation Cold War goes hot with the Klingons Invading only for a powerful race known the Organians to put an end to the conflict shortly after it started. The Treaty of Organia is established between the Federation and the Klingon Empire bringing about peace between these two powers. "Errand of Mercy" * Zefram Cochrane is discovered alive by the USS Enterprise "Metamorphosis" 2268 * Dr. Richard Daystrom is committed to a Mental Rehabilitation Center after an incident involving his M-5 Computer. The Ultimate Computer * The entire population of Kylos is killed by radiation. 4 2269 * Klingons place Organia under a thought shield and initiate an undeclared war with the UFP. The shield is abolished by the USS Enterprise and the Organians enforce the peace treaty, ending the conflict. Spock Must Die! (Primary Resource) stardate 4011.9 * The Slaver Weapon (Primary Resource) stardate 4187.3 2270 * The USS Enterprise finds a planet of plantoid beings nearly extinct from a vast plague accidentally brought to them by Eugenics War era scientist Savos Keniculius who so devastated by what his presence had done worked to end the plague and save the people. Savos had in his time on the planet perfected a kind of cloning technology and consciousness transfer and his own genetics having become thin and degraded by use of such chose Spock as his successor and created a clone of him; turning the other into a mindless but still living shell. The clone Spock used his mind meld to give the original a consciousness again and remained behind to continued the work of Dr. Keniculius in saving the planet's population. The Infinite Vulcan (Primary Resource) stardate 5554.4 * USS Czar'ak (NCC-1798) is commissioned by the United Federation of Planets on stardate 5930. supersedes FASA's Federation Ship Recognition Manual 2276 * novel: The Covenant of the Crown (Tertiary Resource 1981) stardate 7521.6 * September novel: The Romulan Way (Tertiary Resource 1987) - Stardate unspecified * Ael t'Rllaillieu is crowned Empress of the Romulan Star Empire novel: The Empty Chair (Tertiary Resource, 2006) 2279 * Mark Jameson is born. 2285 * Trek II: The Wrath of Khan 2289 * Tuvok enters Starfleet Academy 24th Century 2303 * Juliana O'Donnell is born. 2305 * Jean-Luc Picard is born. * Susan Brahms Beaumont is born. 2309 * Joseph Sisko is born. 2324 * October 23 - Beverly Cheryl Howard is born in Copernicus City on Luna prematurely to Paul and Isabel Crusher. episode: "Conundrum" (Delta Grade TNG 1992) 2332 * Benjamin Sisko is born. 2335 * Geordi La Forge is born. * William T. Riker is born. References # Star Trek: The Animated Series Resource # Golden Key Star Trek Comics "From Sputnik to Warp Drive" Resource # Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual Resource # TOS Novel Spock, Messiah! (1976) Resource # Spaceflight Chronology Resource Category:STWCHB